Who'd Have Thought
by NettieC
Summary: A rusty return to writing from me sees Harm on leave in a wonderful little cabin contemplating life. Two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Who'd Have Thought**

 **Disclaimer:** All the usual legalese.

 **AN:** Who'd have thought I would be posting another story...not me. I have the desire to write, to complete some WIP but I find it an incredibly difficult process with little creative flow happening. Anyway, one of my resolutions was to attempt to write more and this is the first result. Please note the word 'attempt'. It's not perfect, not up to previous standards but it's done, so I am sharing. Happy New Year to you all.

 **Dedication:** Since I last posted here, we have lost two lovely people who were always encouraging of my works, both here and on the HBX - Harmy Board. So, Trevor (Byrthelm) and Kim (mkim) this is for you. xxx

 **Who'd Have Thought Part 1 of 2**

No

Not at all

Never

Not a chance

Those were the four responses spinning through Harm's mind as he stood in front of the General's desk being briefed on his next assignment.

"Sir, yes, sir," was the response which was uttered as he came to attention.

Once again he was heading away in the name of duty and he was exhausted by it. Recent months had seen him in his own bed on no more than 15 nights. He had clocked up over 10,000 miles in travel and he was over it. The miserable, cold winter helped little either. He'd missed Christmas in DC and he'd missed Mac on New Year's.

"Anything else, Rabb?" Cresswell asked as Harm paused by the door.

"No, sir," he replied, knowing any other answer was unacceptable.

"Are you sure?" he asked, coming from behind his desk. "Looks like something is on your mind."

"No, sir," he repeated, turning to face him square on.

And another pause.

Then a sigh.

"Actually, General," Harm began and then, surprising himself, he continued talking. "I would like to request some time off … after this assignment. I have a lot of leave on the books and while I know I haven't followed correct procedure in requesting said leave, I feel that it's something I really need."

"What's going on, Rabb?" Cresswell asked, gesturing for him to take a seat in front of the desk. "I had to order you home after you took that hard knock last month and now you're voluntarily requesting leave."

Harm sat in the proffered chair and studied his shoes before looking up at his boss who was perched on the edge of the desk.

"Just feeling the toll of the last few months," he admitted honestly. "Seemingly endless jetlag, no real routine in sleep or diet…"

"Seven difficult back-to-back cases," Cresswell added as he removed the file he had just given Harm from his hands. "Not to mention all those frequent flyer miles," he added as he returned to sit in the leather chair behind his desk.

Dropping the file back onto the top of his desk, General Cresswell's eyes briefly scanned his wife's photo on his desk before looking at his senior officer once more. He pulled out his top drawer and picked up a set of keys.

"Look sharp," he said tossing the keys across the desk.

Catching the keys in his right hand, Harm looked at them and then his boss.

"You will report to the location on that tag for the next two weeks," he said, as he stood. "Civilian clothes only and warm winter casual at that. Everything else you need will be there upon your arrival."

"Sir?" he questioned. "What exactly is this about?"

Ignoring the question, General Cresswell, rounded his desk and moved to the door. "It's 98 miles, I expect you to arrive by lunch. Dismissed," he added opening the door.

Home, packed and on the road by 1000, Harm set his SatNav to the given address and wondered what on earth was in Barboursville, VA that required civilian clothes and so much ambiguity.

Arriving at the location, Harm found a long log cabin nestled in a wooded area and smiled. It was just the sort of place he would rent if he could ever find the time to escape the world for a while. For way too long there had been too many demands on him. Mental demands, physical demands, emotional demands. It seemed he had been caught in a vice and everyone and everything sought to extract every ounce of everything out of him; mind, body and soul.

Alas, it wasn't his escape, it was just another anonymous location duty had taken him. He had no sense of anticipation about what the two weeks would entail. No ingrained curiosity about this latest mission. He simply thought 'what next' as he parked the car, grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

Inside, the cabin was decorated immaculately and was rather more upmarket than its outer shell would indicate. There was a fire alight in the fireplace which provided immediate warmth and comfort. Scanning the living-cum-dining room-cum-kitchen, Harm noted a bowl of fresh fruit on the counter as well as an envelope.

Placing his bag down by an overstuffed and very appealing armchair, Harm headed to the counter and picked up the envelope, flipping it over in his hands. Seeing no writing, he pulled open the flap and withdrew the card it contained.

'Welcome,' it stated in flourished writing. 'I hope the cabin is presented to your liking. Everything in the cabin is yours to use and enjoy. If you require assistance in any matter, please don't hesitate to call.' There was a final salutation and phone number. While the note was polite enough, it wasn't the sort Harm was expecting to start a new mission.

Scanning the area again, Harm found nothing else so decided to investigate the rest of the cabin. Opening a door alongside the fireplace, he found a large bedroom with a king sized bed which shared said fireplace, as well as a small ensuite. Closing the door, he crossed the room and opened another near the front door and found it led to a small hallway. Off said hallway was a basic bathroom and another, smaller, bedroom beyond that. Returning to fetch his bag, Harm deposited it in the first bedroom and unpacked. Grabbing his charger and laptop, he set them up on the dining table and opened up to his emails. Perhaps Cresswell had emailed him the rest of the information he would need. There was nothing. Checking his phone, he found there were no messages there either.

While he was still debating what he should do in his current state of limbo, there was a knock on the door.

"Harmon Rabb?" said a woman of about 60. Her once brunette hair all but grey, laugh lines gracing her face. When Harm nodded, she continued. "My name is Mirabella, I just have some things for you." She gestured to the box and bags at her feet.

Harm helped her carry the items and placed them on the kitchen counters. "I'm sorry to interrupt your stay," she continued. "Usually everything's in place prior to a guest's arrival but Mr Gordon gave me very little notice."

"No need to apologise," Harm said, although he was none-the-wiser what he was doing in this place. "Does Mr Gordon have many people stay here?" he asked, hoping to garner some information.

"Occasionally," replied Mirabella. "But most times it's just himself and sometimes the family too, but not too often lately."

Over the course of the next ten minutes, Mirabella showed him the meals she had brought him for lunch and dinner and gave preparation instructions. She showed him where the breakfast provisions were kept and gave him a few pages constituting a lunch and dinner menu.

"I don't expect you to tell me now," she said, picking up the now empty bags and box once more. "But have a look and email me your requests. You can do it a day at a time or a few days. Most things will keep. Mr Gordon has always loved my cooking so I hope you do too. He told me you were vegetarian so if there is something I can prepare that's not there, please let me know. There are some lovely restaurants around but why leave this beautiful cabin."

"What does Mr Gordon do while he is here?" Harm asked, still trying to figure out why he was there.

"Oh, walking, occasionally fishing, sometimes he heads to the vineyards," she replied. "But resting, reading, watching the fire … sometimes with a whiskey and cigar. The man works too hard … doesn't need to do anything but rest when he's here."

"Sounds perfect," Harm said, almost wistfully. Two weeks of doing just that would be perfect for his weary body and soul.

"It does," she said with a wink. "And you'll be able to judge for yourself after your time here."

Carrying the box and bags out to Mirabella's car, Harm put them on the backseat as she climbed into the driver's seat. "I usually deliver about 11:00AM, if that's alright. I do have a key to let myself in if you're still asleep or out, if that's okay?"

"It's fine," he replied, "Thank you for everything, Mirabella."

Back in the cabin once more, Harm replayed the conversation with Mirabella over in his head. Everything she said seemed to suggest that his two weeks here would be something of a vacation. It seemed like Cresswell actually owned the place and, if that was the case, Harm couldn't see him using it as an operational base. His thoughts were confirmed with a brief phone call not ten minutes later.

"Please to hear you arrived on time," the General started without greeting. "I take it everything is in order and Mirabella has already been?"

"Yes, sir," Harm replied.

"Good, good," AJ replied. "Now, this two weeks …" Harm felt himself draw a breath. "No cases…no work. Eat well, sleep well, do some light exercise. I do realise the stressors you have faced recently. This is a time out to put that all behind you. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Harm replied, before adding "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It is in my best interests to have you at the top of your game," he said gruffly. "Feel free to help yourself to everything that's there. If you're looking for some of the finer things in life, the code is 7861, when you find it."

With two weeks ahead of him, Harm decided to eat the delicious lunch Mirabella had brought him of zucchini, ricotta and pumpkin tarts with a quinoa salad with asparagus and feta before exploring the surrounds of the cabin.

The first thing that Harm noted as he ambled around the yard was the quiet. It wasn't silent, there were signs of life from all directions; birds, cars, the occasional dog, and yet it was a quiet cacophony. The second thing he noted was the air. It was damp and chilly, the same conditions he'd awoken to that morning and yet it seemed so much fresher. Smiling to himself, Harm could already feel some of the weight rise from him.

Inhaling deeply, Harm turned and went to investigate the large shed toward the end of the yard. Opening the door, he realised it was a work shed and flicked on the overhead light to get a better look at things. It was very neat and tidy with a place for everything and everything in its place. There were far more handheld tools than electrical ones and as Harm turned around he saw the shelves of wood. Lumber of various sizes and lengths were stacked neatly and the bottom shelf was devoted to tree limbs and stumps. He grinned; woodworking was something he'd tried on a few occasions and thoroughly enjoyed, now he had two whole weeks and his very own 'play room'.

For the next few hours Harm stood in the draughty shed and experimented with a lot of different tools and techniques. It was quickly apparent he had rather a lot to learn if his woodworking was to look like it was supposed to and not elementary school creations but he persisted until it became too cold and he retreated to the cabin.

Over the next few days, Harm spent hours in the shed and on Google researching 'How To' clips on YouTube. Initially, he had planned to make a stool for his breakfast bench but when the legs just wouldn't sit right, he sawed them in half and planned to make an end table for the small space next to his sofa. When it was finished and not up to his standard, he turned it over, added a few more pieces to its sides and called it a planter. Now all he needed was a plant for it.

Another feature of the first few days was the luxurious bed which kept him warm and cocooned and still asleep each morning when Mirabella would let herself in with the meals for the day. On the fourth day, Friday, Harm managed to find the small safe with the General's finer things hidden behind books on the bottom shelf off his bookcase.

So it was, later that evening, after a delicious meal of agnolotti lasagne, that Harm sat in front of the large open fire. Reclined with his feet resting on a small stool, Harm had a whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other and was enjoying every moment of the rare contented silence. It had been a very long time since he had been able to spend some quality downtime without being on medical leave after some injury or another.

Cradled in the warmth of the fire and warmed from within by the liquor, Harm dozed quietly in the overstuffed armchair. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a car pull into the driveway as its headlights danced across the walls. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the chair and headed toward the front door. Believing it was Mirabella, he opened the door ready to help her with her next delivery and was surprised to find Mac approaching. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, well, well," he said, stepping out into the chilled night air. "I certainly wasn't expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to see you either," Mac replied as she stopped in front of him. "All Cresswell said was I looked like I needed some time off. I protested but he made it an order, gave me this address and said he thought I would be pleasantly surprised…and I am." She smiled broadly and Harm couldn't help but grin.

"Got any bags?" he asked, looking out to the darkness.

'Yeah, in the trunk," she replied. "Was going to investigate what this was all about before I committed to staying."

"Well, it's a beautiful cabin, big fire, wonderful company," he added with a wink.

"I'm sold," she said, returning to her car.

"Let me," he said, catching up in two strides, ignoring the fact that the wind was bitterly cold and he hadn't put on a jacket.

Once inside, Mac took her coat off and stood directly in front of the fireplace, rubbing her hands together before slowly rotating and allowing the wisps of heat to caress her whole body.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" Harm asked, watching her intently.

"What are you having?" she asked as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Um...whiskey, actually," he said, nodding to the glass.

"And a cigar," she said, the evidence still lingering in the air. "Hot chocolate, please," she added before asking directions to the bathroom.

Upon her return, Mac found a steaming mug of hot chocolate and plate of oatmeal biscuits, waiting for her by the other armchair.

'Wonderful place the General has here," she said, dropping into the plush chair. "Did you know about it?"

"Nope," Harm replied, "Nice surprise to find he'd sent me here for two weeks of R&R. What did he say to you?" he asked, sitting down once more.

"Called me in, said I'd been working hard lately and while there was a relative lull it would be worth my while to consider some leave effective immediately. I thanked him and said it would be good but no idea where I would go at such short notice – hey, presto, here I am," Mac said as she cradled her drink in her hand.

"Disappointed to find you're sharing?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all, "she replied, smiling at him. "You? I mean you've been here a few days now there's an interloper."

"Interlope all you like," Harm said, smiling back. "It was nice having some solitude but I'm more than happy to share that solitude..."

"You know, once you share solitude it isn't sol…" Mac began but Harm nodded.

"You know what I mean," he replied picking up his glass.

An hour later, after some quiet chatting in the glow of the fire, Harm fell sound asleep in the armchair and Mac moved to clean up the remnants of their late supper. Moving around silently, she put another log on the fire before covering Harm with a blanket and heading off to the smaller bedroom she had seen earlier. The first thing she noted was just how cold the room was compared to the rest of the house. Backtracking, she opened the hallway door to the living room in hope that some warmth would drift her way, and soon.

After using the bathroom and changing for bed, Mac shuddered. Quickly she moved to see if there was an electric blanket or hot water bottle, alas all she found was another quilt. Taking it, she went back into the bedroom and stared at the bed, trying to will herself get in.

Muttering to herself, Mac decided the sofa would make a better option as the living room was already warm and another log on the fire would ensure it remained so until morning. Upon discovering Harm was still asleep in the armchair, Mac put the quilt she had brought out from her bedroom over him and figured there was a perfectly good bed empty on just the other side of the nearby door and she shouldn't let it go to waste.

It was nearly four before Harm awoke with a need for the bathroom. He smiled at the memory of the rather pleasant dream he'd just been having before going to stand and realising he had covers on him. Frowning, he couldn't recall getting a blanket, let alone a quilt as well. Shaking his head, he piled the covers on the armchair and headed to the ensuite.

Making his way from the bathroom back to the bed, Harm pulled back the covers and his smile returned. It seemed his rather pleasant dream was steeped in a lot of reality. Mac was curled up in fleecy pale blue pyjamas, her hair fallen across her face, a small smile on her lips. Covering her up once more, Harm decided the bed looked way too inviting to abandon it and so, he walked around and climbed in the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Thanks for the positive feedback, it is much appreciated. Hopefully I'll be back with another story soon.

Having some formatting issues - sorry!

 **Who'd Have Thought Part 2 of 2**

When the sound of Mirabella opening the front door woke Mac, her eyes sprung open and she tried to sit up.

"'Tis only Mirabella," Harm mumbled wrapping Mac closer.

"Who's Mirabella?" Mac asked, allowing herself to be pulled back to the warm, solid body behind her.

"Sort of housekeeper, chef extraordinaire," he muttered, "Don't have to get up," he added with a yawn before opening his eyes and registering their sleeping positions. Noting that Mac didn't seemed perturbed by the arrangement, he closed his eyes once more and inhaled the scent of her vanilla and jasmine shampoo.

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning, Mirabella," Harm called. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Mirabella smiled shyly. "Ah, it's good afternoon, Mr Harm."

"Really?" he asked, glancing at the clock for confirmation.

"Ah, yes," she replied. "Ah, Mr Harm, Mr Gordon said there would be another guest but I haven't seen anyone else about…"

Slowly Harm pulled down the quilt further revealing Mac's face to the visitor.

"Mirabella, this is Sarah MacKenzie," he said waving his hand. "Mac, this is Mirabella."

"Nice to meet you," Mac said, sitting up and pulling the covers with her.

"Hello, Miss Sarah," she said with a nod. "I have brought you some lunch and dinner that I think you might like. Mr Harm can tell you how to organise the rest of your meals."

"Thank you, Mirabella. I'm sure it will be as delicious as it smells," Mac replied, her stomach suddenly reminding her that it was a long time since dinner.

Mirabella nodded and said her goodbyes.

Harm grinned as Mac seemed to drift out of bed following the trail of the aromas emanating from the kitchen. Quickly, he followed.

"I wonder…" Mac began as she investigated the various containers on the bench. "This must be mine…" She added scooping up a large bowl with a clear lid. "Thai Pad See Ew…and of course, the vegetarian one is yours." She pushed the second bowl along the counter.

"Afternoon tea…" Harm read the label from a small rectangular container. "Fruity cheesecake tarts," he added as he removed the lid and showed Mac the contents.

"Ooh, maybe I'll start with one of them. They look delicious," she said before deciding to eat her hot meal first.

"So far, everything Mirabella has brought has been amazing," Harm enthused, taking off the lid to his bowl and inhaling deeply. The smell of garlic was strong and he could only be grateful that they were both eating it.

After a lunch which tasted better than it smelt, Harm opted for a shower while Mac picked up a random book from the General's bookcase and curled up in the armchair. It only seemed minutes later Harm reappeared, freshly showered, shaved and dressed in pale blue jeans with a long sleeved white tee.

"Bathroom's free," he said, from the doorway.

"Ah, no thanks," she replied, her eyes still on the page. "I'll grab one tonight."

"What are you reading?" he asked and Mac turned to the cover.

"And Then There Were None," she replied. "Agatha Christie." She looked up and took in his appearance. God, how did he always seem to dress so perfectly?

"That's an oldie," he said, pointing to the book.

"Yep, lots of classics on that shelf," she replied, gesturing towards the bookcase. "Just perfect reading material in a place like this."

"Well, I'm heading out for a walk," he said, pulling on his navy blue sweater. "You read away and enjoy the silence."

"Better rug up, it's cold out there," she said, watching his every move.

"I'll be right," he said with a smile. "I've racked up a few miles in the past few days out there. Once you get going it's fine. Besides, with Mirabella's cooking, if I don't I won't fit into any of my jeans."

Bending down to pull on his boots, Mac could tell those jeans already looked quite snug…and as sexy as hell.

"Maybe a walk is a good idea," she said, jumping from the chair. "Give me five!"

"Thought you wanted to read," he called as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"Well, the book's been around since 1939, I doubt it's going anywhere soon," she yelled back.

Just after two, Harm pulled the door shut behind him and pocketed the key.

"Any particular way you want to go?" he asked, pulling the zip on his jacket way up and putting on his gloves.

"Nope," Mac replied doing the same. "Just lead the way."

The way Harm went was a little longer than his previous walks and much longer than it would have been if Mac had followed her original plans and remained behind.

"There's something about the air out here," he said as they walked along a stony path into the adjacent woods. "In DC it felt heavy and suffocating but out here it feels refreshing," he stated before taking a few deep breaths.

"It does," Mac concurred, with a smile. "It all looks rather pretty," she added, gesturing to the snow dusting about.

"It does," Harm agreed. "Makes winter a bit more bearable when the scenery looks like this."

And while he gestured widely with his hand, the scenery his eyes fell on was standing right alongside him.

For a while they walked along, chatting amiably, noting the nature all around them. Nothing in the conversation was personal. No mention was made of the previous night's sleeping arrangement. No comment on what the ensuing days would bring. Nothing but the here and now. And for now, that's all that mattered.

After a long and lovely walk and a quick inspection of Harm's 'play room', Mac declared herself done with the outdoors for the day and headed back into the house, Harm not far behind her. After stripping off her outerwear, stoking the fire and adding another large log, Mac decided on a shower and a change from her cold jeans to some fluffy pjs.

While disappointed there was no bath to luxuriate in, Mac still enjoyed a long and relaxing shower. Dried and dressed sometime later, Mac walked out to find Harm setting the table for dinner. Standing in the shadows, Mac watched him for a few moments and marvelled at just how perfect the scene, in fact the day, was. Usually there was a degree of tension between the two. Sometimes, it was work related, other times it was unresolved sexual tension. More than just tension, however, sometimes it was just plain fear. Fear of what may happen. Fear of what may not happen. Fear of such a powerful intimacy. Fear of everything.

"Mac?" Harm called across the room. "You okay? You just seem a little distracted?"

"Oh, yeah, fine, thanks," she rallied with a shake of the head. "Just …" but she couldn't think of a way to end the sentence, so she didn't.

Concerned but letting it go, Harm moved to the bench and beckoned Mac over.

"You will be dining on Italian Lamb Stew tonight, with a side salad, and crusty bread," he said, handing her the salad and bread. "I am having the Bean Stew with polenta, unless you'd like to swap."

"Not on your life," she said with a grin.

Harm placed two steaming bowls of food onto the table and pulled out Mac's chair as she set down the salad and bread.

"What's for dessert?" she asked, glancing back at the bench. "We didn't actually get to eat those tarts so…"

"Well, you could have them," Harm said, "But there's also a tray of fruit kebabs in the fridge…don't turn your nose up, they look great."

"I'm sure they do," Mac said, "but so did the tarts."

"Did I mention the kebabs come with a chocolate sauce for dipping?" he said slyly.

Mac grinned. "Well, that may change things."

After a lovely dinner, with even lovelier company, and with the menu selections sent through to Mirabella for the next few days the duo settled in the armchairs in front of the fire with books. Mac had picked up her previously discarded Agatha Christie whilst Harm, after a seventeen minute deliberation, chose 'The Postman Always Rings Twice' by James M. Cain.

"Another oldie," Mac said, glancing at Harm's choice.

"Always hear it referenced but never read it," he said as he settled in the chair across from her.

"It's a quick read," she said. "But it's good one, maybe not by today's standards but you can imagine how it would have been received in the 30's when it was written."

As she turned the concluding page for the second chapter, Mac glanced up and realised that rather being deeply engrossed in his book, her companion was asleep.

"Getting old there, Harmon," she chuckled aloud. Soon, however, she had put down her own book and returned to her new favourite hobby of Harm-watching. Well, she conceded, if only to herself, she couldn't call it new, exactly.

"You're watching me again," Harm said later as he opened his eyes.

"Well, it's been 27 minutes since you turned a page," she sassed. "I was wondering which word you were stuck on."

"Oh, very funny," he replied, standing up from the chair before stretching. "I guess you're almost finished being the bookworm you are."

"Not quite," she said, "but must admit I'm finding it hard to get into. The food and warmth have me very comfortable and I keep drifting off."

"Know the feeling," he replied. "I've slept more here in the past few days than probably any other time in my life. The other day I awoke at 1510. 1510, can you believe it?"

"You need it," Mac said quietly as she settled back into the chair. "So do I; if I'm being honest."

"How are you sleeping these days?" he asked, linking his hands together.

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "No better, no worse …well, except for last night. That was better….much, much better."

"It's a pretty comfortable set up Cresswell's got in there," Harm said. "Think he'd notice if we took it home?"

"Only on his next visit," she said with a smile. "Then there'd be hell to pay."

There was a slight awkward pause as Mac decided which way to go.

"We both slept well in there last night," she said quietly.

"We did," he agreed. "It was more than comfortable."

"Much warmer in there than in that other bedroom," Mac continued. "Seemed pointless to be cold when there was an empty bed."

"Mac," he said, locking his eyes with hers. "I have absolutely no problem sharing that bed with you. Not last night, not tonight …not any night."

"Good," she replied with a nod, not trying to think of the implications of that statement. "And for the record," she said after a pause, "I have no problem sharing with you either."

It was an hour later that Harm gave up the pretence of reading and headed for bed.

"Early, isn't it?" Mac asked looking up at him.

Yep," he said. "But the beauty of this little vacation is I can sleep anytime I like. Perhaps this way, I can get up in time for breakfast and go out into the shed."

"You like using your hands, don't you?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, makes a change from litigation and investigation," he stated. "Feels good to do some physical work…create something with your own hands."

"Well, make sure you build that fire for tonight," Mac said, "I had it warmed to perfection overnight."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a quick salute. "And what will you be doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," she said, disappearing through the doorway.

"You don't have to go to bed just because I am," he called after her.

"If I don't go first…" she said, poking her head back out. "How will I get my side of the bed?"

"You can have any side you like," he replied and busied himself tidying up so he didn't have see her reaction.

After stretching out his night routine to 17 minutes, Harm stood at the bathroom door and looked at Mac on the left side of the bed. He had always slept to the left side, ever since he was a teen and his mother had moved him from a single bed to a double to try and accommodate his lanky frame. Every dalliance, every long term partner had slept on the right, regardless of their preference. It was one of the things he was particular about. He had to sleep on the left.

And yet, at this time, he didn't care. All those other nights, other companions, sleeping on the left had never bought him the warmth and contentment that sleeping on the right with Mac had last night. Sure, he had shared a sleeping space with her before, and yes, he had slept on the left in those times too, but, despite his fantasies, none had been as comfortable as last night.

"You just gonna stand there or are you coming to bed?" Mac asked, rolling over to look at him.

"I'm coming," he replied and smiled at the ease of her question. No innuendo, no pressure, just an invitation to bed. Oh, how he wished he knew how to make this permanent.

Easing himself into the bed, Harm glanced at the clock. "Mac, are you aware it's not eight yet?"

"Yeah," she mumbled from beneath the covers. "And it's not even a school night."

"Yeah," he echoed as his face came to rest inches from hers. "Early to bed…early to rise…"

"Maybe we can go for a run in the morning," Mac said with a yawn. "Get some of that fresh air into our lungs."

"Sounds like a plan," Harm replied yawning along. "Then some woodworking."

"Maybe I'll come out and join you," she said quietly. "I could always do with another bookshelf."

Amongst quiet chatter Mac fell asleep by nine and Harm followed soon after.

An empty bed and 1043 were the two realisations which struck Mac when she finally woke up. Reaching across and feeling the sheets, she was sure she'd been in bed alone for a while. Getting up, she put on her robe and slippers and set about finding either Harm or breakfast, whichever she cam across first.

Mirabella was her first encounter.

"Good morning, Miss Sarah, did you sleep well?" she asked as she unpacked a box.

"Very well, thank you, Mirabella," Mac said as she ran her fingers through her unbrushed hair. "The bed seems to have an amazing ability to induce and maintain sleep."

"Maybe that's not just the bed, Miss Sarah," she said with slight smile. "Maybe Mr Harm has a bit to do with it too." She winked at Mac and continued unpacking.

"Ah, well, maybe that too," she admitted quietly. "Have you seen Harm today?"

"No, not yet," she said pushing a scrap of paper across the bench. "But he left this note, maybe for you."

 _Sleeping Beauty, Run completed. Breakfast eaten. Now in shed._

Mac smiled.

"He is very handsome, Mr Harm," Mirabella said. "You are a very lucky lady."

Mac was about to correct her but decided against it. "Yes, I am," she confirmed.

While maybe she didn't have Harm in the way Mirabella implied, she was still very fortunate to have him in her life and, besides, by the end of this little sojourn she hoped she'd have him in every way.

After going through the food items with Mirabella and thanking her profusely, Mac made two large mugs of coffee, shoved a small box of cookies in one pocket and swapped her slippers for boots before trekking across the yard to the shed.

Listening to the radio, Harm was singing along loudly to the Rolling Stones 'Satisfaction' as he sanded a leg from his latest creation.

 _I can't get no uh no no no  
Hey hey hey that's what I say  
I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get me no girly action…_

Mac couldn't help but grin, she was sure he would be satisfied with her girly action, if ever they gave each other the chance.

"Morning tea time," she called and he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No problem," he said, flashing a grin. "Just thought you'd still be asleep."

"Nope, been up for ages," she exaggerated. "Just talking to Mirabella. She delivered the next three days as we requested. Said it wasn't any trouble for her to come daily if we wanted the food fresh but she knew why we'd want our privacy and didn't want to interrupt." Mac raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Did she just," Harm replied. "And what exactly did she think she'd be interrupting?" he asked, taking the mug from Mac.

"Some girly action," she replied, tilting her head towards the radio.

"Oh, that would be a bad thing to interrupt," he answered, ignoring the fact that there was currently absolutely nothing happening in that department.

The ensuing days followed the same pattern, wonderful sleep, amazing food, restorative rest and great company. Flirting continued with each taking the lead on different occasions to toy with the other. Nothing too suggestive was ever stated, just playful comments and 'accidental' touches and hand holding on their last walk.

"What's got you so concerned?" Mac asked, as she returned from the bathroom dressed for bed to find Harm staring seriously at his phone.

'Huh?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Who sent the message?" she asked, indicating the cell in his hand.

"No one," he said, leaving the device on the table beside him. "I was just checking the date."

"Why?" she asked. "It's Thursday the 25th."

"Yeah, I thought that but just wanted to confirm it. Lost track of days and dates out here. Thoroughly enjoyed being disconnected to everything ….everything but you," he added quietly and Mac suddenly realised the problem.

Harm's time in the cabin was nearly over. While she was nearing the half way mark, Harm had been there a few days before her. This meant that he'd be heading back to DC soon.

"When are you heading back?" she asked, just asked quietly. Not really wanting to put the words out there.

"Well, originally, I was heading back Friday," he said. Mac frowned, that was the following day. "But I might be persuaded to stay until Sunday."

"And what would it take to persuade you?" she asked, her heartbeat picking up pace.

"Talk to me," he said with a shrug.

"Talk to you?" she echoed. "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Yes, but I actually want to talk. I have had a great time with you these last few days. It's the longest we've been together and been happy and, well, civil, but it strikes me that as carefree and easy and wonderful that these days have been, we've not discussed anything that may cause conflict."

"I didn't want to spoil the contented buzz we have," Mac admitted. "Sure, I've steered clear of certain topics but I figured you didn't raise them either so…well, let sleeping dogs lie."

"That was my thought too," he said moving from the armchair to sit alongside her on the sofa. "But I have spent the last few nights sleeping alongside you, dreaming about you, thinking about you …you and me …us. I have been wondering about what I need to do to make this a permanent arrangement. How we can have this …" he gestured between them both, "in another location?"

"I've thought about those things too," she said, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "Thinking that I haven't felt as contented and happy and safe in so long… thought I'd never feel that…this way again… and trying to figure out how not to screw things up."

"Come up with an answer?" he asked, as he covered their joined hands with his other one.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I think the reality is we are very different at home than we are here. Here it's been about decompressing, relaxing, shutting off, freedom… back there, we are controlling, driven, regimented, busy …"

"None of which is conducive to this," he said forlornly.

"No, it's not," she replied, squeezing his hand. "But you know what?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I prefer this life to that one," she admitted. "I am very proud of Mac the Marine and the career I've had but I think it's time for something different. A new direction, some new challenges…"

"Anything specific in mind?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"A law school friend emailed me a month ago about a new venture he's contemplating," she said, resting her head on the back of the sofa. "It's a private practice primarily as a children's lawyer. Lots of pro bono work. Lots of advocacy. Work with kids charities. Sounded like a worthwhile pursuit."

"It does sound good," Harm agreed. "Where's this new venture being established?"

"Steve is located in Boston, so I figure there somewhere," she said, but caught the look on Harm's face. "I didn't meant to suggest I'd be going to work with him," she said, raising her hand caressing his face. "Just that the venture sounded like something I would like to do."

The relief was immediately visible on Harm's face. "I think it would be a great venture for you…for us…" he chanced.

"Us?" Mac echoed.

"Well, it's a venture that could be established anywhere…" he started.

"Which means I could go wherever you are stationed?" Mac interjected.

"No, which means we could pick the ideal location, you know demand, distance, and weather…"he continued. "Find the ideal office, co-workers etc."

"MacKenzie and Associates," she said with a grin. "Has a nice ring to it."

"What about MacKenzie, Rabb and Associates?" he questioned and smiled as her eyes widened.

"You would want to do it with me?" she asked with uncertainty.

"There are so many things I want to do with you," he replied suggestively. "But yes, this is one of them. The elephant in the room has always been about careers. This way, we both retire, we start this venture together. It will be something that is ours. We find our office, our house, our future."

"What about everything in the past? All our arguments? All our…history?" she asked quietly.

"I would like to leave the past in the past. We've always done our best work alongside each other, this would be no exception, he declared in hushed tones. "I'm not so blind that I think we won't have some issues…we both have a lot of baggage, but new location, new start, new life, I think you and I can make that work, don't you?"

"I do think we can, at least I hope we can," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "This week has shown me a side of me and of you that I really like…something that I really want on a daily basis… So, are we really doing this?" she asked, "Or is it something of a pipedream and you go back to DC on Sunday and we go back to the way things were?"

Leaning forward, Harm gently kissed her forehead before peppering soft kisses down to her mouth.

"Never going back," he said punctuating the words with kisses. "Only forward from here."

"Promise?" she asked as she pulled him down to her.

"Promise," he replied as he tried to keep his weight off her.

"Wanna move this to the bedroom?" she asked still holding onto him.

"Oh definitely," he replied. "It's what I've wanted all week…a lifetime."

"Then you've shown amazing restraint," she sassed, walking backwards and leading him by the hands.

"I can't see me being all that restrained once we're there," he said slowly, trying to keep his overwhelming urges at bay.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mac said with a grin. "I'm not planning on being restrained myself."

"Oh dear god," Harm muttered as Mac shed her clothing with grace and confidence.

"Need a hand?" she asked when she realised Harm hadn't moved.

"Uh, no, I'm right," he said, kicking of his shoes as he rounded the bed.

Mac, in all her naked glory, was already in bed, under the pile of covers which would soon be discarded and thinking of her, Harm was finding it hard to coordinate his hands to get his clothes off.

"You're nervous," she stated, leaning up on one elbow. "That's very cute."

"It's not cute, and I'm not nervous," he replied in what was obviously a lie as he climbed into bed.

"You do realise you have one sock on and one off?" she said, as he pulled up the covers.

"Damn," he muttered. "Well," he decided to go with honesty. "I'm always nervous when I know my life is about to be irrevocably changed."

"Me too," she said seriously. "Me too."

"Can I just say something?" he asked as he drew Mac against him.

"Sure," she replied running her hand over his bare chest.

"Since we've pretty much just planned out the rest of our lives, I think now would be a pretty good time to tell you that I am very much in love with you, Sarah MacKenzie," he said before kissing her deeply.

"Love you too," Mac managed between kisses. "So very much."

"Don't look at me that way, you knew what you were doing," Dora Cresswell gently admonished her husband as he tossed his cell onto the dining room table.

"Huh?" he replied, turning his attention to his wife.

"You knowingly sent them to the cabin to sort this thing once and for all," Dora reminded him. "Seems like your plan worked."

"How am I supposed to replace two very senior and experienced officers?" he questioned, sitting down at the table.

"Just the same way you intended to all the other times you huffed and puffed about splitting them up and sending them to opposite sides of the world," she reminded him with a smirk.

"That was different," he sulked. "That would have been on my terms…this is on theirs..."

"So are we talking wedding bells and romantic bliss?" Dora asked eagerly.

"I don't know and didn't ask," he replied. "Rabb just asked for another week's leave and said he and MacKenzie wanted to meet with me at the earliest time to discuss their retirements."

"Oooh, an extra week's leave," she said smiling. "Definitely sounds like there's some sexy times happening at the cabin."

"Dora, please," Cresswell said, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be like that, Biff," she said, walking around and stroking his head. "I'm just very happy for them. They were both just shadows of themselves when I saw them last month. Mac was so lonely at the Christmas function and Harm, well he looked so dejected on New Year's Eve. They were both missing each other, not that I could get them to admit it."

"That didn't stop you badgering me until I got them to the cabin," he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Well, I just wanted to give them every chance to get what we have," she said as she kissed his head.

"Well, it worked," he said. "Worked real well."

"Knew it," Dora said. "After all, it was that cabin and that bed that set us on our way too."

"I know," he agreed. "I remember that week well."

"Who'd have thought that two of the great romances of the 21st Century would start in a little cabin in Barboursville, VA," she said, smiling widely.

Gordon Cresswell drew his wife to him. "Who'd have thought."


End file.
